In the design of panties worn under clothing for women, effort is made to provide a smooth appearance when, in the normal course of wear, the outer pants creep up and tighten about the crotch area. A problem is presented, however, in the design of tight fitting clothing which may be worn in various environments such as a workout at a gymnasium or evening wear that compliments and emphasizes the female figure. Garments that are too tight or which creep up may present a cameltoe appearance, particularly if the garment has a central seam that tightly overlies the labia majora. Although a fashionable appearance is desired, the cameltoe effect is not desired as part of a high fashion appearance.